


Reincarnation

by huntiing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntiing/pseuds/huntiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is often told by many that they look like the famed Hero of Ferelden. It is a bigger burden than they'd ever expected to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> "DA:I takes place 10+ years after Origins, and the Inquisitor is an "indeterminate age between 20-40". Maybe it's been more like 20 years since Origins, or maybe the Inquisitor is actually only sixteen or so.
> 
> Either way, the Warden sacrificed herself to end the Blight, and now, twenty years later, there is this new Hero about who looks exactly like the dead Warden. Looks, acts, sounds--the resemblance is uncanny. And the Inquisitor would have been born at roughly the same time the Warden died.
> 
> Maybe Cullen sees the Inquisitor as his chance to act on his feelings for his dead warden that he didn't get to before she died. Maybe Leliana sees this as a way to be with her One True Love again, or to have a chance to act on her unrequited love (maybe the Warden chose Alistair over Leliana or something, idk.)
> 
> Either way, someone needs to play with the idea that the Inquisitor is the Warden, reborn.
> 
> Bonus points if the Inquisitor is a different race or gender from the Warden, but the resemblance is still so strong, despite the racial/gender difference.
> 
> Extra bonus points if the Inquisitor was named after the Hero of Ferelden, aka Amell Trevelyan, Surana Lavellan, Cousland Adaar, Brosca Cadash, ect..."

The imprint Solona Amell had left on his mind was permanent, even so long after her death. A noble sacrifice had been made, he'd been told. The Hero of Ferelden had bravely thrown herself to the wolves, had slaughtered the archdemon without thought.

Some days it was hard to believe she was gone. He still recalled what it was like speaking to her. The lack of manners she'd used and the way that when she smiled - or smirked, it lit up her whole face. How she had denied her role as a mage of the Circle, how Solona had always wanted to be better. Stronger. He hadn't known her for long, not at all, but he'd tumbled head over heel for the mage the second time they'd spoken.

She had made some silly joke about her friend Jowan and his lack of courage. Something about a cowardly lion - Cullen wasn't always able to recall what she'd said. But he'd let out a nervous chuckle, had blushed a bit when she'd flirted with him, and then had snapped right back into place as soon as she walked away, even with the butterflies in his stomach.

But Solona Amell was dead, and that certainly wasn't going to change.

All the more reason as to why whenever he spoke to Amell Trevelyan, Cullen was at a loss of what to do.

The man was tall and proud, a greatsword strapped to his back and a gathering of chains hooked onto his belt. He seemed to pride himself in his appearance - as Solona once had - and never seemed to have a hair out of place. And despite his need to express his opinions on certain topics such as mage freedom, he never seemed to lose composure. Trevelyan was someone who strived to achieve. Should he fail, he'd always seemed to get up again.

And he seemed to enjoy reading. In fact, the first time they had a true conversation, it had been in the library of Skyhold.

Cullen could recall pushing the doors open and giving a slight nod to the man who had been posted there (although he was unsure of why there was someone guarding the library) and setting his gaze about the room, scanning for the Inquisitor.

He saw the man's backside first, gaze seemingly focused on whatever was set before him. Even at ease, it seemed Trevelyan was always prepared. A good first impression to make. Cullen took note of the blade resting against the table and decided to proceed with caution. He took the liberty of stepping forward and clearing his throat. 

Trevelyan stiffened, stood fully, and then turned around. What Cullen saw caused him quite a shock.

And for a moment, it had been as if it weren't the Inquisitor standing there, but the Warden. All of the weight in his chest that had burdened him since hearing of Solona's noble sacrifice was gone, just like that.

Trevelyan looked just like Solona. From the dark brown hair to the skin marred with freckles, and the odd green eyes that seemed to portray more defiance than was truly there, it was all the same. Although Solona had always kept her hair tied back into a bun with a few strands loosened about, Trevelyan's hair was cropped short. He did, however, have a bit of stubble.

For a moment there, within the blink of an eye, he was tempted to go blabbering on about how he would've been the one to strike the man down during his harrowing - but no, that was all wrong, wasn't it? His mouth worked but no words came out. Trevelyan raised a brow.

"Having some trouble?" And Maker, the smirk that followed shouldn't have made his heart race so much, because this was not Solona Amell and Trevelyan was a man. Granted, Cullen was sure that the Inquisitor could probably make anyone swoon just by looking at them, but - still.

Cullen regained himself rather quickly, standing tall and folding his arms behind his back. "I am Knight Capta-"

"Cullen. Yes, I'm fully aware. You didn't think I wouldn't know who's wandering about Skyhold, would you?" His introduction was cut off with a brisk tone and then a soft chuckle from the other, and Maker, how was it possible that their voices could sound so similar? Perhaps it was just Solona's voice echoing in the back of his head, but they even sounded alike.

His mind seemed to have faltered, for Cullen was unsure of how to respond. But it seemed Trevelyan was already striding forward, raising a hand to shake his, that wicked smirk spread across his face. What followed was easy: a simple shake of the hands, and then Trevelyan was talking, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Something about welcoming him to the Inquisition, making some remark about Cassandra having seen his purpose - but all Cullen could think about is Trevelyan's touch. Would Solona have been so firm with her hands? Would she have been gentle? Aggressive? Kind? Were her hands calloused or soft, as most of the Circle tended to have?

"--But I digress. I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" And then Cullen resurfaced to the sound of a sharp laughter, the kind that came from the throat, and it sounded so much like hers it made his head reel. "I'm Amell Trevelyan."

"Amell?" Cullen felt like he was about to faint. This was impossible.

He noted the flash in those green orbs and the furrowed brow; Solona had tended to do the same thing when irritated. The sight almost took his breath away, but then Cullen reminded himself that this was not her. Trevelyan was in no way the woman he loved. He couldn't be.

"Ah, yes. Amell. My parents did love the tales of the Hero of Ferelden. She was an honorable woman, and I'm hoping to earn at least half the respect she did." Trevelyan laughed again, but it faded rather quickly. Cullen nodded slowly, offering a polite smile despite the fact it felt like his insides were boiling.

"Forgive me Inquisitor, but I am reminded of my other duties-" Cullen could not have walked from the room any faster, could not have slammed the doors shut any quicker, could not have rushed outside to take deep breaths of fresh air without anymore haste.

Oh, Maker. This could not be happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Leliana's chapter will be next! I'm super excited for it, but I'm unsure of whether or not I'll expand on this at all - whether it be Cullen's storyline or Leliana's. I tend to be very shy about my writing so posting this took a lot of self encouragement to post. That being said, I would love feedback about what people thought and what they'd like to see! I love filling prompts. In fact, you should send me some on grendelrey, which just so happens to be my tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
